


A scream in the night

by Ajstrash



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pain, after the end of 106, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajstrash/pseuds/Ajstrash
Summary: basically what I would like to think happens at the end of episode 106 when Leah is drugged by faber.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A scream in the night

**Author's Note:**

> so i forget who posted about it, but someone on tumblr pointed out that at the end of 106 when Leah has her breakdown and is screaming, the door to her room was open and the other girls probably heard her. i couldn't stop thinking about it and decided to do this quick little one shot about it.

Her eyes were locked on the grey ceiling above her bed. Fatin laid on her back, staring for hours. It was all she really could do in this place. By her count, it had been almost a week since they were rescued from the island and forced to quarantine in separate rooms in what she could assume was some underground bunker based on the lack of windows. One by one, they were taken into questioning; the two men said they were just trying to get a full account of what happened while on the island, but there was something so ominous about them. 

Fatin wasn’t big on conspiracy theories, that was Leah's thing; but something didn’t feel right about the way they watched her from across the table, asking questions that Fatin felt as if they already had the answers to. But maybe it was just everything getting to her. After all, these were the first people besides the other seven girls that she has seen in three months. 

All she could do was think. Think about why they were separated, think about what happened in those three months, think about the others. Fatin was stuck in her thoughts for days with no distractions. She tried journaling. She received a notebook and a pen with the (very boring) clothes she was given when they were all first taken to this place. But every time she tried to put her thoughts on paper, she didn’t know where to start. The small trash can next to the desk held quite a few first drafts where she couldn’t write more than a few words before becoming overwhelmed and giving up. 

Which was why she was staring at the ceiling. 

She wondered how the others were doing. Hopefully Rachel was able to get medical help to make sure they did everything right when they had to take off her hand after the shark attack. Toni was probably going crazy being separated from Shelby. By the time the rest of the girls learned what Fatin figured out right away, the two of them were inseparable. But the one she was really worried about was Leah. 

As their days went on, Leah became darker and darker. And when Leah went dark, Fatin was right there by her side, holding her hand through it all. 

Despite how they started out, the two had gotten close. They had made up and put their shit behind them. They sort of had to. Fatin remembers watching Leah run into the ocean in the midst of a break down, everyone standing helpless on the beach until Rachel jumped into the water and pulled her back to shore. She can still remember the pain in Leah’s voice as she sobbed in her arms before they drugged her. After that, Fatin took it upon herself to watch her and keep her safe. 

Yet here she was, locked in a room, presumably down the hall from her, and yet Fatin was no help. She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t be there if something bad happened. 

Little did she know, that was exactly what was happening. 

In Leah’s room, Faber was pushing her to open up and talk about things. Later they’ll learn that he was manipulating her, putting her into a position to feel guilty about what happened on the island to take the blame off themselves. Fatin didn’t know what was said in that room. But she will never forget what was the result of it. 

Her eyes started to drift closed, tired from staring at nothing for hours. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock hung on the wall. Part of her wondered if the clock was even correct since there was no sunlight to truly know and they had taken her watch when the girls were brought in. 

She started drifting off to sleep but with sleep came the nightmares. Dreams that they were still on the island. Dreams of things that happened, that didn’t happen, what could have happened. She was sure it was going to take a long time before they went away. This dream didn’t start out bad. In fact, it was almost pleasant. 

_They were all sitting around the fire, talking like they would do most nights. One by one, they would drift off to sleep until it was just Fatin left awake. The next thing she knew, the fire went out. She was surrounded by darkness, even the moon was dark. Fatin stood to try and find the lighter without any idea of where it could be. She spun around and suddenly she could see a figure, as her eyes adjusted she realized it was Leah standing in front of her._

_“Leah?” she called out to the dark figure._

_“We’re going to die here,” she says in the monotoned, cold voice that she had when she’s dark._

_“Wh-what? No, we’re going to make it home-”_

_But Leah cuts her off. “We’re all going to end up like Janette. No one will come for us.”_

_“Leah, that’s not true. We made it off the island. This isn’t real.” Fatin can feel her heart racing as she starts to panic inside the dream. She remembers getting off the island, she knew this wasn’t real. She was laying in a bed in the bunker. They weren’t on the island. But Leah didn’t believe her._

_“No, we didn't. We’ll be stuck here forever.”_

_“Leah, we got off. This is just a dream,” she says, shaking her head. Fatin tries to wake herself up, she knows this isn’t real. And yet, she can’t wake up. She is stuck there again. “Leah, please, we made it off the island.” She takes a step forward, reaching out into the darkness, Fatin touches Leah’s arm. But the second her finger tips touch the strangely cold skin of Leah, the other girl starts screaming. A blood curdling scream that sounds so real, so close._

_A scream so real that it wakes Fatin up._

Fatin shoots up, her breathing fast and heavy as she tries to shake the dream away. Only the scream is still happening. It’s muffled now, but she still hears it. She can hear Leah screaming somewhere in the bunker. She knows it’s her. 

She jumps off her bed and runs to the door to the room. “Leah!” she screams as if she can hear her. Standing on her toes, Fatin looks out the window in the hopes that she can see someone in the hallway, but there is no one to be found. “Leah! I’m here!” she screams again. Her fists bang against the cold, hard metal of the door that was stopping her from running to Leah’s side. “I’m here! It’s okay!” 

The screams stop after a couple of minutes and everything falls eerily silent. But that doesn’t stop Fatin, her fists still bang against the door, she calls out for Leah so much that her throat is raw and tired. Eventually Fatin's body gives up and slides down the door. Tears stream down her face as she sobs against the door. Her hands are red and sore, clenched into fists. 

“I’m here,” she whispers against the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments would be lovely!


End file.
